LightWeight
by Movie Like Endings
Summary: Kim is falling deeper and deeper in love with Jack...What will happen? Will Jack fall in love with Kim? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1-Falling Deeper-

_**Enjoy the story...This is probably going to be 10 chapters or more (or less) but its inspired by the song Lightweight By Demi Lovato.**_

_**Disclaimer: I noir does anyone else on FanFiction own Kickin' It. If I did, Rudy would have like 3 cats (one for every girl he dated).**_

* * *

_**~Kim's POV~**_

* * *

*BEEP BEEP* BEEP BEEP* My alarm clock. I check the time, 6:30 am. Ughhhhh. School. The only thing I like about school is seeing my friends. Hanging out with them in the halls and at lunch. I get up and put on a Demi Lovato t-shirt that I got at her concert, jeans and a pair of black converese. I brush my hair & teeth and grab and orange for the road. I walking down my street to find Jack and Donna Tobin. Hate her. They're walking together and then Jack sees me. "Hey, look who it is. Kim!" Jack screams running towards me in his high tops, looking at me with those brown eyes that I would melt in them every time I looked in them. I stare into them for about 30 seconds until I snap back into reality.

"Hey Jack...Donna." I said in disgust.

"Hey Jack, can you sit with me during lunch?" Donna says as she looks coldly at me.

"Well, I'm kinda sitting with Kim and my other friends." Jack repsonded to her question, looking at me.

"Yeah sorry Donna" I said coldly.

"Whatever" Donna said, stomping away from Jack, flipping her bleach blonde hair from left to right.

"Thanks for the save Kim" Jack said staring at me in those eyes. Melting again.

"Your welcome, Just why is she obsessed with you?" I asked

"I really don't know, porbably because I'm cute." Jack answered

"What ever floats your boat." I said with a smile

"Face it Kimmy, you like me" Jack said smiling devilishly into my eyes

"First dont call me Kimmy" I paused "second, I do not like you."

"Sure..." He said. I obviously like Jack. He's just such a perfect guy. I have literally have fallen in love with my best friend. Jack and I continue to walk to school. As we arrive to school, We walk towards our lockers and get out our History textbooks.

"Hey guys" Jack says waving at the boys that are coming towards us.

"Sup chica." Jerry says

"Nothing"

"Did you do your homework?" Milton asked worriedly.

"Yes" I answered

"I just got breakfast at the cafeteria and it was so good." Eddie explained

"Eddie, you like anything this school makes" Jack commented

"True..." Eddie trailed off.

***BRING BRING***

"We should get to class Kim" Jack says

"Sure. Bye guys, see you at lunch." I hug all the boys and walk away. Jack and I walk to History class and sit down. The class starts and my eyelids start to get heavy and heavier and heavier and I passed out.

***BRING BRING* **

CLASS DISMISSED. I woke up and I was going to put my books in my back pack but it wasnt there. A fimiliar burnette had it in there hands standing in the doorway.

"Jack give it!"

"Never!" I chased Jack around the class room until I jumped up and got my book bag back.

"In your face, Brewer."

"No worries I will get my revenge Crawford"

"Sure you will." With that, Jack and I went to our next class and before I knew it, It was lunch.

I walk into the cafeteria with Jack and then all these girls showed up and literally dragged Jack away. I just walk to the boys and get my lunch out my back pack.  
"What you got today mamatica?" Jerry asked me

"Ham sandwhich." Jerry looked at me with his begging brown eyes.

"Here." I threw my sandwhich his way and he began to eat.

"Kim what will you eat?" Milton asked

"I'm not really hungry." I stated

"Suit yourself." Milton said. Finally, Jack returned with food in his hands.

"Kim, wheres your food?" Jack asked

"In Jerry's stomach."

"You gave your sandwhich to Jerry again?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Kim can I talk to you in the hall?" Jack asked

"Fine..." I got up and walked myself in the hall with Jack behind me.

"Kim, I'm worried. Thats like the 5th time you gave your sandwhich to Jerry this month."

"Jack theres no reason to worry."

"Kim, don't tell me theres nothing to worry about when you told me what happened when you were in 7th grade."

"Jack please, dont worry."

"Kim, just please eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"KIM!" He yelled at me. I was terrified. I have never heard Jack yell at me before.

"Fine!" I yelled coldly.  
"K-K-Kim I didn't mean to yell" I stomped back into the cafeteria and I grab an apple. Jack and I sat back down and Jack didn't talk to me for the rest of the day.

It was finally time to leave to go to the dojo. I took my sweet time to get to the dojo. I arrived and everyone was there before me. Maybe i was walking alittle too slow?

"Kim why are you late?" Rudy asked.

"I took my sweet time to get here." I answered.

"Just get your Gi on and start practicing."

"Okay" I went into the changing room to change into my Gi and I headed to the mats and started strechtching "Kim, I'm sorry about before."

"Its okay Jack, you were just concerned."

After sparring with Jerry, It was the end of practice and we headed home. I headed to my house and ran up to the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirrors and thought."I'll never be perfect for him." I put my finger in my mouth and I hit my gag reflex and started throwing up. I broke. After I was done, I stood up and looked up in the mirror. I washed my hands and I just looked at myself. I broke down into something I said I would never do again. "Mom, I'm going to Jack's house." I rushed downstairs and headed for the door. It started raining and I was running to Jack's house. I was soaked and I reached Jack's front door.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

Jack opened the door. He saw the tears in my eyes and he let me in right away. Jack ran upstairs and got a pair of his favorite black sweats and a white t-shirt.

"Here, warm clothes."

"Thanks" I changed into the clothes he gave me and sat down on the couch, next to Jack.

"Now, do you want to talk about it."

"Jack y-y-you were right."

"Oh Kim no..." He took me by the waist and brought me into his lap. I buried my head into his warm, welcoming chest and started to cry.

"Why?" Jack asked

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to be perfect."

"Kim, you are perfect." He paused as he pet my head in a comforting way. "your beautiful and talented and everyone likes you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." I looked into Jacks big chocolate bown eyes of his and I got lost in them. Jack smiled and got up and put on a movie.

"Why did you put on a movie?"

"Something to keep your mind off of...ya know."

"Good idea."

About 30 minutes into Die Hard, I closed my eyes and forced myself to fall asleep. I hear the phone dial and I hear a couple of rings.  
"Hello Ms. Crawford...Hi, Kim fell asleep at my house, do you want me to wake her and bring her to you?... Okay if you insist. Bye Ms. Crawford." Jack hung up the phone and kissed my forehead and said "Sweet dreams perfect." Was I suppose to hear that or not? Did he mean that or was he trying to brust my bubble? I think Jack actually ment that. Jack thinks I'm perfect...After the thoughts rushed through my mind, I fell alseep.

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter. Plenty more chapters coming. Inspired by the song Lightweight.**_

_**~Fierce & Love~**_

_**~Carisa ;) :) ;***_


	2. Chapter 2-Seaford's Lake-

_**Enjoy Chapter 2 of Lightweight**_

_**Disclaimer: I noir does anyone else on FanFiction own Kickin' It. If I did, I would make Milton have a girlfriend out of his league**_

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open to look at the celling. I was very comfty. I closed my eyes to fall back asleep and then my pillow moved. My pillow moved? My eyes opened again and looked from the left of me and saw Jack. I saw how I was laying on his chest and I was curled up into a ball. My left hand was holding his hand and Jack's other hand was on my waist in other way, I was in a protected by Jack. Thats another thing I loved about Jack. When I was sad and I needed someone to talk to, he was there for me. He was such a great best friend. I don't mind to sound cheesy but I really think he's perfect for me.

I whisper in Jack's ear "Thank you..." Jack starts to wake up

"Mmm" Jack says "for what?"

"For being there for me."

"Your welcome..." Jack smiled and I got up out of the poistion. I sighed, I could have stayed in that position forever. In Jack's protective arms and laying in his welcoming chest.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Jack said

"We missed first period!"

"Ok. I have an idea"

"What is it?"

"How about we ditch. I mean after what you just went through and I'm tired out of my mind, I think we deserve a break from school." Jack said with concern in his brown eyes.

"True...I'm in." I paused "Where do you want to go?"

Jack smiled and picked me up and threw me over his back.

"JACK!" I paused "PUT ME DOWN"

"Never!"

"At least put me in a better position!"

"I like this position" I could tell Jack was making and evilish smile so I kicked him in the stomach, not to hard.

"Jeez Kim, were here anyway." Jack put me down and I saw I was at a beach.

"C'mon Kim!" Jack yelled. Jack took off his black t-shirt and he swimed into the ocean and let me tell you, we went far. "Kim! Get your butt in the water!"

"I dont want to get my clothes wet."

Jack sprang out of the water and grabbed me by the waist and carried me into the ocean. We were deep in the water and then Jack spun me around and we locked gazes. Light on my heart, light on my feet, light in his eyes, I couldn't even speak. I got lost in his chocolate brown eyes. They were warm, welcoming. Our foreheads were touching and our lips were centimeters apart until, Jack ruins the moment by dunking me. As I get to the surface and gasp for air, "Payback Kimmy." Jack says. I chase him out of the water and we ran around in circles but then Jack grabbed me by my waist and pinned me to the ground. He was on top of me.

"Oh Kim, I have a great idea."

"Dont do it Brew-" He starts to tickle me to death.

"J-J-JACK STO-P-P"

"Alright." Jack stopped and once again we locked gazes. I broke the gazes by pushing Jack and I got up. I obviously helped Jack up and I realized that the sun was setting.

"Time flies when your having fun" I said smiling at Jack "thanks for getting my mind off of...ya know."

"Your welcome Kim, anything to see you happy." I hugged Jack tightly and he walked me home.

* * *

The next day I walk into the dojo and I ask Rudy if were doing anything speical today.

"Kim, I have something to tell everyone today!"

"Ok, thats not the answer to my question but ok." After I talked to Rudy, Jerry, Eddie & Milton walked in.

"Hey guys, have you seen Jack?" I asked the boys

"No why?" Eddie asked

"I want to here Rudy's surprise but we need everyone here." as soon as I said that Jack walked in.

"Hey guys." Jack said waving to everyone

"Now that everyone is here, I have something to tell you guys." Rudy said

"What is it?" Milton asked.

"Well I got a cabin for my girlfriend and I but she broke up with me 3 days ago."

"So..." Jerry said "What's your point"

"My point Jerry, is I have one cabin that fits like 7 people so tomorrow, were all going to lake Seaford for 2 days."

"Sawsome!" Jerry said

"Thats so cool" Eddie screamed

"Thats great" Milton said

"Amazing" I said

"Thats super duper." Jack said like a cute 5 year old boy.

"Who says super duper?" Milton said

"I don't know, you guys took my words." Jack stated and we all laughed.

"So I will see you campers at 8:00 am sharp, Now I'm letting you guys go now so you could pack."

"Alright, see you tomorrow Rudy." Milton said taking his duffle bag and leaving

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jerry screamed as he followed Milton out of the dojo.

"See ya Rudy." Eddie said leavinf the dojo.

"Kim, you want me to walk you home." Jack asked. God, he was such a gentleman.

"Sure, I'd like that. Let me get my things." I said. As I was getting my duffle bag, Rudy made a kissy face.

"Oh shhh up Rudy." I said as I was exiting the dojo.

It was nice of him to walk me home. I guess I could make it offical. I love Jack Brewer. Jack continued to walk out the dojo and go on about how excited he was about the trip.

"This trip is going to be awesome!" Jack said

"Yeah it is but umm, what does one do at a lake house?" I said confused

"You mean you have never been to a lake house before?" Jack questioned

"Yeah"

"Oh, well..."Jack paused to think "Rule number one: you never go into the water unless someone dares you. Rule number two: if you want to fish, you have to catch a fish aand put it back in the lake and Rule number three: legend has is, whoever is nearest to you when there is a full moon and you can see the reflection of the moon in the water its a sign from the universe that the two people are soul mates and they must kiss at that exact moment they realize the reflection."

"Thats a cool legend." I said

"Yeah, Its one of my favorite legends."

"Theres more?" I said confused out of my mind

"Yeah, I'll tell you more tomorrow because we arrived at your house."

"Oh yeah..." I sighed"See you tomorrow!" I gave Jack a hug and he left and I headed into my house, ran up to my room and began to pack.

* * *

Its morning time. I woke up at 7:30 am and got ready as quick as possible. I walked to the dojo and I was the last one there.

"Kim, I told you 8:00am sharp." Rudy said

"Uh, your lucky I cam fashionably late or I would have looked horrible." I said

"Whatever, lets just hurry into the car." Rudy said rushing everyone out the door. I was surprised, Rudy had a mini van yet he doesn't have kids of his own...Weird.

"I call gunshot."Jerry said

"It's called shotgun, Jerry" Milton corrected.

"Whatever man." Jerry said as he headed for the passenager seat and then we all headed for our seats. Eddie & Milton were in the second row and Jack & I were in the thrid row.

"And we are on our way to Seaford's Lake." Rudy said.

It was about 20 minutes into the car ride and I felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier and I fell asleep. I had such a great dream. I dreamed that I was Snow White and I got poisoned with an apple and it killed me but the only way I could wake up was with true love's kiss. And I bet you can guess who kissed me...Jerry! Just kidding Jack kissed me and I awoken and just when I awoken in the dream, My eyes fluttered open and I look left of me and there's Jack, asleep. I was in the same position I was when I slept on Jack's couch the night of...ya know. I look right and I see the boys staring at me.

"What happened?" I asked

"Well, Jack saw you fell asleep on the window and he made you more comfortable." Milton explained

"Oh, that was sweet of him." I said looking at him, running my fingers through his hair.

"Yup he's the perfect guy, the total package." Jerry added

"Yup, hes a gentleman, compared to you guys." I added

"OOOOOOO BURN" Rudy screamed

"Actually that was a good burn..." Eddie said

"Yeah, I'm just kidding, I bet your a gentleman to Grace." I said sweetly

"I think Grace makes me a better person." Jerry said seriously

"Awwwww" I said "Thats so sweet." After I said that, Jack starts to wake up.

"What did I miss?" Jack said

"Nothing at all" Rudy said "And were here at Seaford's Lake"

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it...More chapters coming soon...**_

_**~Fierce & Love~**_

_**~Carisa ;) :) ;***_


	3. Chapter 3-The Full Moon-

_**Enjoy Chapter 3-The Full Moon-**_

_**Disclaimer: I noir does anyone else on FanFiction own Kickin' It. If I did, Falafel Phil would have a 1 star rating.**_

* * *

We arrived at the Lake house. It was actually pretty nice. No to shabby. I walk in and there are 2 bunk beds and 2 single beds. There was one bathroom. ONE BATHROOM! HOW AM I SHARING IT WITH 5 BOYS!

"Who gets the bunk beds?" I asked Rudy

"Well, Jerry & Eddie you guys get the first bunk bed and Jack and Milton get the second one and you Kim, have one of the single beds."

"Good!"

"Alright everyone get changed into there bathing suits and lets go into Lake Seaford" Rudy said. "Kim goes first, She'll take the longest"

I get into the bathroom and change into one of my favorite blue bikinis. It had pink flowers and a bit of green for the leafs. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom I got a whistle from Jerry and a couple of claps fom Eddie. Milton wouldn't even look at me, probably because of the fact he has a girlfriend and Jack couldn't keep his eyes off of me. Literally his jaw dropped when he saw me walk out.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm thinking of getting a bit of a tan." I said walking out of the house.

"Alright everyone else get changed" I heard Rudy say.

I got comfy in one of the chairs outside of the lake house and positioned it in the sun's direction. One by one, all the boys came out the lake house. Milton came out of the house wearing swim trunks and a swim shirt or whatever those are.

"Milton, take your shirt off and jump into the water." Jerry screamed "NO WAY, I DONT WANT TO BE TOO EXPOSED LIKE MISS BLONDIE OVER THERE. NO OFFENCE KIM!"

"Its ok, I don't mind." Kim said. Jack walked over and handed me his Ray Band sunglasses.

"Here, the sun will probably affect your reading." Jack said sweetly

"Thanks!" I said and smiled

"What are you reading."

"Safe Haven by Nicholas Sparks"

"Oh I've heard of him, He made your favorite movie..." He paused, thinking of the name of the movie "Oh, Last Song!"

"Yeah, how do you remeber?" I asked

"Well...that was a good movie so when we went to go see it together, I paid attettion and I kinda like it." Jack admitted

"Oh my god, I loved the beach scene where he was all like playing around with the girl in the water."

"Want to recreate that scene?"

"What?" Jack picked me up bridal style and set me down in the middle of the lake.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I want to recreate that scene."

"Oh god." After I said that he pushed me lightly and started to laugh then I grabbed onto his neck to bring him down with me. Sucess. He got back up and picked me up bridal style and he twrilled around about a billion times and I just cuddled deeper and deeper into his chest with ever turn he made. He eventually put me down and we obviously skipped the kissing part. He found a couple of rocks and he told me bend my right leg and for my left leg to lay on the dirt, my arms needed to be spread apart. He started lining the rocks to imitate the position I was in. I started to laugh. This was so romantic in so many ways. He helped me up and told m to look at his 'master piece.' I mean it didn't look so bad. Before we knew it, the sun was setting and we all had to get into the house.  
"That was so fun!" I said to Jack

"What did you guys do?" Jerry asked

"We recreated a scene from her favorite movie!"

"Oh Last song?" Milton said

"Yeah! How did you know?" I asked "Its Julie's favorite movie." Milton responded

"Good to know." Jack said

"Alright, everyone has to take a shower then I have some freezer foods you guys can warm up." Rudy said

"Who goes first?" Eddie asked

"Ladies first" Rudy said

"Why thank you." I took my iPod in the shower with me and I put on my ultimate favorite song...When I Look At You by Miley Cryus. After about 10 minutes in the shower. I got out, dried my body and put my hair in a bun and got changed into my Pj's.

"Next!"I screamed. Milton and Jack played rock, paper,scissors for the shower. Jack won. I warmed up some food and ate it then I plugged in my headphones and I continue to listen to the song playing before.

"Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a song, a beautiful melody, when the nights so long..." I sang softly "When my worlds falling apart, when there's no light to break up the dark thats when I look at you"

"Hey Kim, your a good singer" Jack came out in his pj's and I blushed

"Thanks!"

"What song is that?"

"When I Look At You by Miley Cryus."

"Thats the song at the end of Last song right?" Jack asked

"Yeah!"

"It's a good song."

"I know right!"

After everyone took there showers and everyone ate, we all went to bed. I had a nightmare. I dreamed that everyone called me fat and I got was diagnosed with Bulimia. Which was exactly what happened in 7th grade and it haunted me that it would happened again. That everyone would call me fat. I woke up and I went into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and my eyes started to form tears. I went near the toilet and was about to throw up until none other then Jack opens the door.

"Kim" he whispered "what happened? You seemed fine today!"

"Jack, I had a dream about 7th grade and everyone calling me fat and it was haunting me a-a-a-and-" Jack just gave me a big hug. I cried into his chest "I don't know what I was thinking, it was a spilt second decision." I blurted out into his chest.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you throw up?"

"No"

"Can you promise me something?"

"What is it?" I pulled away from the hug and he took his thumb and wiped my tears away.

"I want you to promise me you will never do this again, Ok?"

"Ok..."  
"I don't want anything to happen to you!" he brought me into another hug, but this time more tighter, more protected. I felt like nothing could happen when I was in his arms. I was safe & sound.

"Alright now lets get you to bed." Jack brought me to my bed and I fell asleep. After jack went to the bathroom, he kissed my cheek. "Sweet dreams perfect"

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open and I realized 3 boys were standing in front of my bed.

"What do you guys want?" I asked

"We need you to do something." Eddie said

"What is it?" I said then Jerry waved in front of me, the bathing suit I was wearing yesterday.

"And?" I said

"Put it on and come out and go in Lake Seaford with us." Eddie said

"Why?" I asked

"Because you've been spending so much time with Jack, we kinda wanna spend time with you too!" Jerry said

"Awwww thats sweet but I have another bathing suit, let me just put that one on." I said pointing to my duffle bag.

"Alright, meet us outside in 10 minutes." Jerry said

"Ok" I rushed into the bathroom and got changed into my regular pink bikini. I came out and I saw Jack waking up.

"Good morning, Jack." Jack rubbed his eyes and his eyes widened.

"And a good morning to you too." He jumped up out of the top bunk and gave me a hug.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked me "I'm fine thanks to you." I responded. Jack was just about to kiss me until Rudy pushed us both out of the way to get ot the bathroom. Disgusting.

"Thanks again for last night Jack." I said

"Your welcome." Jack smiled and I walked out of the house and I ran onto the deck.

"Alright Kim, just jump in, the water is warm." Jerry screamed from the water. I just jumped in and Jack came out in his swim trunks and his 6 packs.

"Alright Jack, Come join the party." Eddie screamed. Jack ran and jumped in the water, landing right next to Jerry. The gang swam next to me and they all flipped me.

"That was not cool." I chased them all out of the lake and ran after Jerry, kicked him. Next on my list was Milton who couldn't even look at me. I kicked him in the shin and then I found Eddie and I just missed his stomach and I kicked his arm. I went to find Jack. Last one on my list. I found him standing near a tree. I kicked his back and he fell to the floor. I went up to him, flipped him on his back and sat on his stomach and pinned his arms down.

"You seem to enjoy this way to much Brewer."

"Hey, I dont enjoy getting pinned down by a girl."

"Really? I cant believe you just said that"

"I didn't mean it in that way."

"I know, I'm just messing with you."

"Good, you had me for a minute." I picked myself up from Jack's stomach and helped him up.

"Alright come on, lets take the gang fishing."

We gathered everyone up and we rented 1 boat and we all went fishing.

"Look, I think I caught something." Jerry said.

"Its probably a small fish, pull it in." Jack encouraged. Jerry started pulling the line in and found...

"Yes, its a boot, just what I wanted." Jerry said as he put it on his left foot.

"I think I got one!" Eddie screamed and he let go of his rod.

"Great job, Eddie." Milton said

"Oh...I think I have one" I screamed and I pulled it in. It was one of the little fishes.

"Alright, time to throw it back in" Jack said and I threw it back in.

"Bye Mr. Fishie!"

"You named it in the last minute you got it?" Milton questioned

"Yeah!" I said.

After about 3 hours of fishing, it started to become dark out so we went back to our lake house and everyone went inside expect Jack and I. We were walking around for the last time in Seaford's Lake. Jack grabbed the a towel and placed in under a tree and we both sat down on the towel. The view was breath taking. You had a view of the water and the beautiful stars.

"Jack, isn't this breath taking?"

"Yes it is" he said staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked Jack. Jack bowed his head down.

"Its nothing." Jack said. I sighed and looked at the full moon that appeared. FULL MOON. THE LEGEND. I'M NEXT TO JACK! Oh crap, definitely going to ruin our relationship as best friends.

"J-J-J-Jack..." I spit out as the full moon reflected on the water.

"What is it?" Jack said. I pointed at the moon and how it reflected on the water. Jack took a deep breath. Jack looked at me and I lost in his eyes. Like every time I look in them.

"You don't have to if you don't want to I mean it's not the most import-." I was cut off. Not by words but by lips being pressed against mine. Sparks flied and Jack cupped my face and I held onto his neck. The kiss suddenly became an urge. Like we were both waiting for this to happen. I mean I did. His tounge demanded entrance into my mouth and Jack gentlely pushed me onto my back and now he was on top of me. Jack quickly pulled away as he noticed the position we were in.

"K-K-Kim I didn't mean to take advantage of you. I really didn't mean to, it wasn't my intetion I-"

"Jack, stop. You didn't take advantage of me."

"I feel like I did."

"But you didn't."

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you promise me something?"

"Sure" I said

"I you promise me that we will be best friends forever."

"Forever is a long time Jack."

"But I wouldn't mind spending by your side." After he said that,I bit my lip and I kissed him. I mean who wouldn't. I was a sucker for that kind of stuff.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope you like what I did there with the kiss. Totally my favorite chapter yet.**_

_**Will update soon... Check out I Wouldn't Mind by He Is We (Thats where I got the last promise from.)**_

_**~Fierce & Love~**_

_**~Carisa ;) :) ;***_


	4. Chapter 4-What Hurt The Most-

_**Enjoy chapter 4 of** Lightweight_

**Disclaimer: I noir does anyone else on FanFiction own Kickin it. If I did, I would make something happen like what happens in the end happen...**

**~I'm evil~**

****I apologize in advance for any words mis-spelled or the word does not make sense...I try hard not to make mistakes****

* * *

I woke up this morning. Warm in my bed. I had such an amazing dream that I kissed Jack. Wait...That happened just last night.

"Good morning Kim..." Jack said as he entered the lake house.

*Yawn*"Morning." I responded "Alright everyone, start packing, we leave in an hour." Rudy said "Hey Kim, mind if you wear your bathing suit in the car?" Jerry said winking "Yes!" I responded and punched him playfully.

"Whatever!" Jerry said.

I packed everything and went into the car. "Hey Jack, do you wanna sit together?"

"Can't, Milton asked me to sit with him."

"Oh, Okay." I responded. I got shotgun, Jerry and Eddie were in the second row and Jack & Milton sat in the thrid row.  
I fell asleep within about 30 minutes but for some reason. I could hear the boys talking.

"Yo, shes asleep!" Jerry said "So Jack, what happened last night with Kim?"

"Nothing, I just kissed Kim under the moon light" Jack said and I smiled a little.

"So, did that mean anything to you?" Milton said

"I don't know, it wasn't like any other kiss I had with a girl, thats for sure." Jack responded

"So, she's a great kisser." Jerry winked

"Ok, don't go kissing her, I haven't sorted out my feelings yet!"

"Alright, let me wake her up." Jerry said

"Don't do it Jerry." Jack said and then I felt lips press against my cheek. I fluttered my eyes open to see Jerry kissing my cheek.

"Ewwww, Jerry get off of me" I pushed him off and started to laugh and I fell back asleep.

"Rudy, is Kim asleep?" Jack asked "Yup" Rudy responded "Jerry, come on, was that necessary?" Jack asked

"Yes, were you jealous?" Jerry asked

"A little..." Jack trailed off.

"Then you've sorted out your feelings. You love Kim and you hate to see with any other guy then yourself." Jerry said

"Oh my god, Jerry, when did you become so smart?" Milton asked

"I'm very smart when it comes to love." Jerry answered

"Yet, your single." Eddie said

"Hey, I'm going to ask Grace to be my girl when we get back to the mall." Jerry said. When they started to talk about Grace, I woke up.

"Hey sleepy head" Rudy said "Hi..." I responded "How did you sleep?"

"Good, I guess. Now when I get home, I have to wash my whole face."

" Haha" Jerry laughed "wait..."

"Idiot" I muttered

"Well Kim, were going to your house first because it closest to the highway." Rudy said

"Thank Jesus. I mean I love you guys but you get on my nerves sometimes" I said After about 10 minutes of silence, we arrive at my house.

"Crawford's stop." Rudy said. I gave Rudy a slight hug and thanked him for taking me to the lake house.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" I wave to the guys and Jack gave me a wink. I obviously winked back and hopped out the car. Rudy saw me walk in and they drove off.

* * *

Later that night, I hopped out of the shower and got some clothes on and all the sudden, I hear something hit my window. Rocks? I look out my window to see Jack throwing little pebbles. I opened my window.

"Jack? what are you doing?" I paused to look at the time. "Its 10:00pm!"

"No worries. I have to tell you something." He said. I looked at him like he was out of his mind "Just jump out the window. No worries...I'll catch you." He said smiling. Of course I trusted him. So I jumped and landed in his muscular arms of his. He stared at me. For the longest time.

"You have amazing eyes." Jack said as he just stared into my eyes.

"Thank you." I said as he put me down we ran over to his house.

"Ok stay right here, I have to get something." Jack said rushing into his house.

"Ok." A couple of minutes later, Jack came out of his house with his bike.

"Get on my back!" Jack said

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I really need to show you something!" Jack stated "and besides, its better than using my skateboard."

"Fine." I jumped up on Jack's back and he pedaled away from his house. Jack was just pedaling while I stopped holding on to his waist and I just let my arms flow in the wind. We got the beach near Jack's house. The day that I woke up on Jack's couch.

"C'mon" Jack hurried me.

"Jeez" I ran to Jack's side. Jack setted up a towel under the stars.

"Awwww Jack!" I said "This is sweet."

"Come on, theres more." Jack said. But what more could there be. Before I knew it, Jack had one of my favortie books in his hand. The Notebook. He waved it in front of his face.

"I figured that I could read you my favorite parts of this book." Jack said flipping through the pages.

"I wouldn't mind." I sat down next to Jack as he read. I just stared into his eyes as he was reading. He was actually interested in the book. It was about 10:45pm and he was reading his last and most favorite part.

"Allie saw Noah docking his boat, She had to go talk to him. She didn't care that she was out in the pooring rain. She had to.'Why didn't you write me?' she said as Noah looked blankly at her.'Why?' she paused 'it wasn't over for me. I waited for you for 7 years and now its too late!' Noah came close to Allie and said 'I wrote you 365 letters.' He paused 'I wrote you everyday for a year' 'You wrote me?' 'Yes!' Noah exclaimed 'It wasn't over, it still isn't over' Allie was about to say something until Noah grabbed her neck and kissed her tenderly. Allie holded onto his neck and he picked her up and they both pulled away from the eletricified kiss..." Jack said looking into my eyes. I was blown away just by him reading that certain paragraph. Jack pulled me close. Chest to chest. Butterflies formed in my stomach causing me to smile. Does he even know how he makes me weak. Theres a certain light in his eyes making me smile even more. He's definelty the one.

"You had something to tell me?" I said

"Oh yeah." Jack got up and I sighed. Jack got a stick and waved it in my face.

"What are you gonna do with that?" I said, confused out of my mind.

"Hold on..." Jack rushed to the wet sand and wrote something.

"C'mon!" I got up and rushed to see what it said. 'JB+KC=' There was something else but it got washed up by the water

"Dammit." He paused "The water ruined my master piece"

"Sure it did" We both laughed.

"Hey Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if I told you that you mean the absoulte world to me?"

"I would kiss you." I paused "I guess?"

"Well Kim, I have something to confess to you."

"What is it?"

"You make me the weakest boy on the planet."

"And how do I do that Jack?"

"Because everytime I'm around you,You make me weak because of the fact your different from other girls. Most girls aren't as beautiful as you lets just start off with that, but there is so much to you then beauty. Your perfect. I hope that you got the little pattern going on." He paused "I kept kissing you good night and would say 'Sweet Dreams Perfect' I wanted you to have dream about your perfect self. Which if you think about it, its what you look like right now" Jack said pointing at my outfit I just threw on. "You don't even try sometimes yet you still look beautiful. And you don't have any flaws whats so ever. Your flawless. Why Kim, I might as well just say that your the deffinition of perfection. I'm getting off track. The reason you make me the weakest person on the planet is because...well lets put it this way, if anything happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. That's why I couldn't let Ricky Weaver 'make a move on you' and I just never want to see you hurt...EVER. It breaks my heart to see you upset."It went silent. I was processing the fact that Jack thinks I'm the definition of perfection and that he never wants to see me hurt.

"Jack..."

"I know, its kinda cheesy but its the tru-" I cut him off with a kiss. He didn't need to explain that he was telling the truth. I mean, he just called me perfection, I apparently had no flaws and just jeans and a t-shirt would still make me the prettiest girl in Seaford. I made him weak. I mean it was worth it. I finally have Jack, the person I tried to get to like me the first time I laid eyes on him, he finally loved me. We pulled away from the eletricfying kiss.

"Are you still sorting out your feelings for me?"

"How did you know I was doing that?"

"Your very loud when someone is trying to sleep."

"Well no, I'm not"

"So?"

"I fell in love with Kim Crawford, My best friend till the day I die."

"Good to hear."

* * *

Its Sunday morning and I woke up with a note next to my bed.

**Hope you had a sweet dream, perfect **

**:)-Jack**

"God, why are you so perfect." I said to myself as I get out of bed and change into my outfit for karate. I arrive to practice.

"Sup Kim!" Jerry said hugging me.

"I'm good, hey did you ask Grace to 'be your girl'"

"I tried but-" Jerry paused, thinking "wait, how do you know? You were asleep when-"

"Don't talk so loud next time...So did you?"

"Yeah, I'm offically off the market." Jerry said pointing towards himself.

"Congrats Jerry!" I said hugging him

"Alright enough with the hugging and celebrating, lets get to practice." Rudy said

"Wheres Milton, Eddie and Jack?"

"Milton is coming in like 10 minutes later and Eddie and Jack are not coming in at all." Rudy said

"Why are they not coming in?" Jerry asked "Eddie is practicing for a dance performance with his mom and Jack...well its personal" Rudy said

"Alright now you two, spar until practice is done."

"Ok!"Jerry said getting into his fighting position. Jerry started throwing punches. They were all strong punches too, I couldn't block. I was distracted. By what you ask? Jack. He seemed okay yesterday when we were together. Jerry then grabbed my arm and flipped me, HARD.

"Oh my god, Kim you okay?"

"I'm fine Jerry, I was distracted."

"By Jack?"

"Yes."

"I bet you he's perfectly fine." And in walks Jack...Not saying a word, not even a simple hello.

"Hi Jack!" I said smiling. Something was wrong with him.

"Jack?" Jerry said "You okay?"

"I'm fine Jerry." Jack barked.

"K, Whatever." Jerry said walking away to one of the punching dummies.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"Kim, can you just leave me alone?" I was about to punch him. I held back and resisted everything he wanted me to do.

"No."

"Kim, I'm not in the most perfect mood." Jack said staring at me coldly. I was terrified but I didn't let it show.

"Just tell me." I said almost yelling. After that, Jack's hand slipped from the punching dummy and onto my face. Last I remember was I fell to the ground and Jack & Jerry rushed to my side and Milton just walked in...

* * *

_**I told you I'm evil...Enjoy the cliffy...**_

**_~Fierce & Love~_**

**_~Carisa ;) :) ;*_**


	5. Chapter 5-She'll Be Loved-

_**Enjoy chapter 5 of **Lightweight_

**_Disclaimer: I noir does anyone else on FanFiction own Kickin' It. If I did, I would make Jack sing to Kim on the show._**

* * *

I woke up, still in the dojo. I was layed down on the benches. Jack was near the entrance if the dojo, sitting on a ripped chair. All I remember is he punched me and I fell to the ground.

"Kim!" Jack said rushing over to me.

"What happened?"

"Kim, I accidently punched you."

"How do you accidently punch someone?"

"Well you were next to me while I was punching one of the dummies over there then my hand slipped off the face of the dummy." I started to lay forward.

"Wheres Milton and Jerry?" I said not looking into Jack's eyes. I just couldn't look at him with his concerned coffee brown eyes of his.  
"They went home, but I said I wouldn't go home until you woke up which was hopefully just an hour later." Jack said lifting my chin so I could stare at him.

"Why wouldn't you tell me what annoyed you before?" I said looking right into his eyes as his eyes softened

"My mom and dad are getting a diorce. And I wanted to tell you just not in front of the Jerry." Jack said

"Jack..." Jack stared at the ground, now he didn't want to look at me.

"Jack, I forgive you."

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Jack said hugging me tightly.

"Your welcome." I said as I hugged him back.

"Why do you forgive me?" Jack said. I was just looking into his eyes.

"You didn't mean to do it and your going through alot right now, so you need someone like me." I said

"Thanks Kim." He said. He leaned in and was about to kiss me...until Rudy walks out to check on me.

"Hey Kim. How you feeling?" Rudy said looking at my cheek.

"Fine thank you, I think I might just go home and rest." I said hugging Rudy goodbye and exiting the dojo.

"Kim, wait!" Jack screamed following me out the doors.

"What?" I said looking at him confused.

"I have an idea, follow me" Jack said taking my hand and I swear that sparks ran up my arm. Jack ran up into his house as I waited outside and he got his acustic guitar.

"C'mon!" He took my hand again and dragged me to the beach.

"Is this like your favorite place in Seaford?" I asked

"No, thats the dojo, this comes second." Jack and I sat down on the beach and he started singing. Singing something he wrote for me.

* * *

**Beauty queen of only sixteen **

**She had some trouble with herself **

**He was always there to help her **

**She always belonged to someone else**

**I drove for miles and miles **

**And wound up at your door **

**I've had you so many times but somehow I want more**

**I don't mind spending everyday **

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile **

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile **

**And she will be loved **

**She will be loved**

**Tap on my window knock on my door **

**I want to make you feel beautiful **

**I know I tend to get so insecure It doesn't matter anymore**

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies **

**It's compromise that moves us along, yeah **

**My heart is full and my door's always open **

**You can come anytime you want**

**I don't mind spending everyday **

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain **

**Look for the girl with the broken smile **

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile **

**And she will be loved **

**And she will be loved **

**And she will be loved**

** And she will be loved**

**I know where you hide **

**Alone in your car **

**Know all of the things that make you who you are **

**I know that goodbye means nothing at all **

**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

**Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful**

* * *

After he sang that I just automatically wanted to kiss him but we got interupted. Jack's phone rang.  
"Hello mom."..."Yeah, I'll come home now."..."Bye." after hanging up the phone he looked my way.

"Sorry, I have to get home. Dinners almost ready."

"Ok..." I sighed and he took my hand and he walked me to my house.

"Bye Jack."

"Bye Kim." Jack said giving me a hug.  
** ~O~O~O~**

It was Monday. I was in the hallway of Seaford highschool, getting ready for 1st period. That song Jack was singing was stuck in my head.  
I hummed the chorus through the halls.

"Hey Kim!" someone says behind me. They triwl me around and I see the face of none other than Jack Brewer.

"Hey Jack." I said while putting on some cover up. My face kinda has a black and blue from the punch.

"Kim...Is that for the-" Jack stops in mid sentence and looks at my cheek. He saw a little of the black and blue I was trying to cover up.

"Kim, you said you were fine?"

"I am, its just a little makeup to cover up the bruise, its not a big deal." I said, then Jack gentlely runs his hand over my bruise. I flitch at the little pain as he pressed down his thumb. Jack ran out of school, He didn't talk to me all day. I got a little nervous. When I arrived at the dojo, I saw Jack streching on the mat.

"Jack please talk to me." I said.

"Theres nothing to talk about" Jack responded "Yes there is, You got mad when I covered up my bruise." I inhaled a deep breath "I just didn't want teachers and friends to ask what happened to me." I could tell Jack was a little annoyed. Deffinitely annoyed "I don't get it, I didn't want the attetion Jack."

"Its not that, Its just that-"

"That what?"

"That every time I look at you, I'm reminded of what I did to you and I'm ashamed" Jack said looking at me

"It was an accident Jack, you admitted it."

"I know its just...I'm ashamed." Jack inhaled a deep breath. I sat down next to him, he was going to tell me something sweet, I know it.

"My mom told me to never lay a finger on a girl and I laid like 5 fingers on the girl that I love and I would have never done tha-"

"Wait back up..." I asked

"My mom told me to nev-"

"Fast foward." I asked

"I layed 5 fingers on the girl that I lov-" He got cut off, I had to. I told you he was going to tell me something sweet. I kissed his soft lips as we sit in the dojo alone. He cupped my cheeks, God I loved it when he did that. I had to pull away. I heard someone coming. As soon as we did pull away, Jerry walked in and we all got back to practice.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter...One more to go and this story is finished... Thank you for all your sweet and kind reviews I really do appreciate it.**

**~Fierce &Love~**

**~Carisa ;) :) ;***


	6. Chapter 6-Happily Ever After-

_**Enjoy the last chapter of **Lightweight..._

_*Please be aware that there might be mis-spelled words in this story*_

**_Disclaimer: I noir does anyone else on FanFiction own Kickin' It. If I did, Jerry and Grace would be going out._**

* * *

After practice, Jack took my hand and brought me back to beach. I watched as Jack skipped a couple of flat rocks.

"Hey Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remeber when we read Romeo & Juliet in English class of Freshman year?" Jack asked.

"Yeah!" I said

"Do you think we could be like them?" Jack asked looking at me being so serious.

"Yeah. I guess. Sure!" I answered.

"I think we could. I really think we could. We think alike." Jack said.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked as a smile formed on Jack's face.

It was silent for about a minute until Jack pulled me by my waist. He pulled me so close that my chest was touching his and I could feel his warm breath on my face. It sent tingles up my spine. Our lips were inches apart.

"Kim..." He took a deep breath. "I think about you all the time. You never leave my mind. I think about your beautiful face and your amazing figure. I think about your personality and your beautiful flowing hair." He says as he grabs my hair, triwling it with his finger. "Kim, your not just the most amazing person the planet, or my best friend, your my world. And I love you." My forehead was touching his and I whisper "I love you too Jack." A smile grew across his face and he cups my face and pulls me into a kiss. This kiss was different though. This kiss had more passion in it then ever. It was like he pooring out his feelings to me by kissing me. This had to be my favorite kiss yet. After about 6 seconds, we both pulled away.

"So...What do you say? Will you be my Juliet?" Jack asked as our foreheads were both touching, I smile.

"Of course Jack." After my response, Jack pulled me into another kiss. We pulled away after 4 seconds. Jack started running towards the ocean.

"Kimberly Ann Crawford is my girlfriend!" He screamed.

"Jackson Brewer is my boyfriend!" I screamed as I was running towards him. He just laughed. He picked me up and triwled my around and then put me down and we were in the water. Jack playfully pushed me and I grabbed him by his neck and we both fell into the water. Jack got up and pecked me repeatedly. This seemed all to fimilar. This is exactly what happened at the lake house. Instead of putting me on the sand and tracing me with sea shells, Jack formed a heart with sea shells and wrote in the middle of the heart 'JB+KC=3'. After he was finished, He had to bring me home. We walked to my house and arrived at my door. Jack kissed me goodbye and that was the end of my perfect day.

* * *

Its Friday, I've spent so much time writing this song for Jack, after school, I was going to go to practice and sing it for him. I mean, I put my love for him in a song like he did for me the other day when singing his song for me. After about 6 cruel hours of my life wasted, I rush right to the dojo, I then go into Rudy's office and grab my guitar I dropped off in the morning. Jack walks in.  
"Kim? Whats with the guitar?" Jack asked

"I wanna sing you something." I answered

"Ok, sing away." He said smiling.

* * *

**The slightest words you said **

**Have all gone to my head **

**I hear angels sing in your voice **

**When you pull me close **

**Feelings I ve never known **

**They mean everything **

**And leave me no choice**

**Light on my heart, light on my feet **

**Light in your eyes I can t even speak**

** Do you even know how you make me weak**

**I m a lightweight **

**Better be careful what you say **

**With every word I'm blown away **

**You re in control of my heart **

**I'm a lightweight **

**Easy to fall, easy to break **

**With every move my whole world shakes**

** Keep me from falling apart**

**Make a promise, please **

**You ll always be in reach **

**Just in case I need **

**You there when I call **

**This is all so new**

** Seems too good to be true**

** Could this really be **

**A safe place to fall**

**Light on my heart, light on my feet **

**Light in your eyes I can t even speak **

**Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?**

**I'm a lightweight **

**Better be careful what you say **

**With every word I'm blown away **

**You re in control of my hear lightweight **

**Easy to fall, easy to break **

**With every move my whole world shakes **

**Keep me from falling apart **

**Keep me from falling down**

**Drowned in your love **

**It's almost all too much**

** Handle with care **

**Say you ll be there**

**Oh, I m a lightweight **

**Better be careful what you say With every word **

**I'm blown away **

**You're in control of my heart**

** I'm a lightweight**

** Easy to fall, easy to break **

**With every move my whole world shakes **

**Keep me from falling apart **

**Keep me from falling apart **

**Keep me from falling apart, oh Falling apart**

* * *

Jack looked at me, eyes filled with happiness and then he kissed me.

"I love the song. In fact I love is so much, I want you to sing it and I will record it and put it on my phone and listen to it over and over again and think about you." Jack said pulling away from the kiss.

"Ok!" I sang the song again. I was happy that he loved the song. This was my happy ending to my fairytale.

* * *

**_I hope you guys loved the ending...Lightweight is officially done..._**

**_*Hope you enjoyed*_**

**_*Note: Credit goes to StayWeird. I used some ideas from one of her stories* _**

**_~Fierce & Love~_**

**_~Carisa ;) :) ;*_**


End file.
